


Marbles

by Myka



Category: Demon Diary
Genre: Humor, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-06
Updated: 2004-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myka/pseuds/Myka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raenef discovers that Eclipse is hiding something in his room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marbles

Eclipse had a secret.

Raenef discovered this the day when he went to Eclipse's room after the older demon had been five minutes late for their morning lesson. But as Raenef usually did, he quickly forgot his motive for being in the room and just started looking around among Eclipse's possessions. The thing that most caught Raenef's attention was a big black dresser. On closer inspection he noticed that one of its drawers was locked with a key. Raenef tried to pry it open, his curiosity getting the best of him.

That's when Eclipse showed up and started screaming at Raenef to get away from his stuff. Poor Raenef yelped and shuddered against the verbal onslaught and he got out of that room as fast as he could. Eclipse later apologized and asked nicely for Raenef to stay away from his room as he patted the young demons head. Raenef nodded, but in his head he was already planning how could he discover what was on that drawer.

Raenef needed help; enter Chris into the equation. The young cleric seemed a little too happy when Raenef told him Eclipse was hiding something in his room. And soon between the both of them (three after Erutis had blackmailed them into letting her come along). "I'm telling Eclipse what you're doing if I get left out." Where her exact words. So between the three of them they made a plan. First they needed the key to the drawer which was easily obtained after drugging Eclipse with some sleeping pills and doing a thorough search of the cloak he was wearing. Now came the 'opening the drawer' part of the plan; which consisted basically in Chris and Erutis distracting Eclipse until Raenef investigated the drawer.

Chris gave the signal and Raenef rushed as quietly as possible to Eclipse's room and opened the mystery drawer.

The young demon lord stared at the contents. Pretty, pretty, little objects. He had never seen such things. Raenef didn't have the slightest idea what they were for, but they sure were pretty and shiny. He noticed some where bigger than the others. He picked one of the little balls in his hand and felt how smooth it was. Very pretty indeed.

The door burst open and there stood an exasperated Eclipse, with a screaming Chris and Erutis behind him.

"He had a spell on the drawer! He had a spell on the drawer!"

Eclipse shut the door in their faces and locked it, leaving the pair behind. "Master Raenef…" he spoke very calmly.

Raenef tried to look as innocent as possible. Forgetting how truly mad Eclipse must be at that very moment. He was mesmerized by what he had found on the drawer. He didn't see any harm in the small objects, they looked fun.

"Hi Eclipse," Raenef smiled. "I like your balls can I play with them?"

Eclipse stared at his young liege and just shook his head. "No." he muttered. "Those marbles are not for playing, they're human objects."

"Awww…" Raenef pouted as he twirled one of the small balls between his fingers. "But they're soo pretty. I wanna play with them."

"They're not toys; they're too expensive and rare."

"But they are for playing aren't them?"

"Well…yes."

"Then what's the point of having them if you're not gonna play with them?"

Eclipse didn't know how to make Raenef understand. Then the little demon took his hand and squeezed it. "Pretty please, teach me how to play with the marbles."

Eclipse sank down on the nearest chair, tired and annoyed that he couldn't say no to that face. He nodded slowly and Raenef celebrated by glomping the older demon and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

The whole afternoon they played with Eclipse's marble collection.


End file.
